The growth hormones from man and from the common domestic animals are proteins of approximately 191 amino acids, synthesized and secreted from the anterior lope of the pituitary gland. Human growth hormone consists of 191 amino acids.
Growth hormone is a key hormone involved in the regulation of not only somatic growth, but also in the regulation of metabolism of proteins, carbohydrates and lipids. The major effect of growth hormone is to promote growth.
The organ systems affected by growth hormone include the skeleton, connective tissue, muscles, and viscera such as liver, intestine, and kidneys.
Until the development of the recombinant technology and the cloning of the growth hormone gene now giving rise to production of e.g. human growth hormone (hGH) and Met-hGH in industrial scale, human growth hormone could only be obtained by extraction from the pituitary glands of human cadavers. The very limited supplies of growth hormone restricted the use thereof to longitudinal growth promotion in childhood and puberty for treatment of dwarfism, even though it has been proposed for inter alia treatment of short stature (due to growth hormone deficiency, normal short stature and Turner syndrome), growth hormone deficiency in adults, infertility, treatment of burns, wound healing, dystrophy, bone knitting, osteoporosis, diffuse gastric bleeding, and pseudoarthrosis.
Furthermore, growth hormone has been proposed for increasing the rate of growth of domestic animals or for decreasing the proportion of fat in animals to be slaughtered for human consumption.
Pharmaceutical formulations of growth hormone tend to be unstable. Degradation products such as deamidated or sulfoxydated products and dimer or polymer forms are generated--especially in solutions of growth hormone.
The predominant degradation reactions of hGH are 1) deamidation by direct hydrolysis or via a cyclic succinimide intermediate to form various amounts of L-asp-hGH, L-iso-asp-hGH, D-asp-hGH, and D-iso-asp-hGH (ref 1-3), and 2) oxidation of the methionine residues in positions 14 and 125 (ref 4-9). The major degradation product of hGH in lyophilized state as well as in solution is deamidated hGH.
Deamidation especially takes place at the Asn in position 149 and to a minor extent in position 152.
hGH is also rather easily oxidized in positions 14 and 125, especially in solution (4-8).
The oxidation of hGH in solution forming sulfoxides is normally due to the oxygen dissolved in the formulation. The solubility of oxygen in distilled water is about 200 .mu.M (9). As the concentration of hGH in a formulation comprising 4 IU/ml is 1.3 mg/ml corresponding to 60 nM hGH, oxygen will, at normal storing conditions, be present in an excess of about 3000 times the stoichiometric amount for oxidation of hGH. It is not feasible to try to solve the problem by degassing of buffers before tapping and packing the formulations.
At present, it is not believed that these deamidated forms and oxidized forms of hGH should have toxic or altered biological activity or receptor binding properties, but there is indication to the effect that the conformation stability of the sulfoxides is reduced as compared to native hGH.
For the development of a stable, dissolved formulation comprising hGH it is of importance to know the rate of deamidation and formation of sulfoxides as well as means to control the reactions.
The kinetics of degradation depend on temperature, pH and various additives or adjuvants in the hGH formulation.
Due to the instability, growth hormone is, at present, lyophilized and stored in the lyophilized form at 4.degree. C. until it is reconstituted for use in order to minimize the degradation.
The lyophilized pharmaceutical formulations comprising hGH are, at present, reconstituted by the patient and then stored as a solution during the use for a period of up to 14 days at 4.degree. C., during which some degradation will take place.
Furthermore, the process of reconstitution of the lyophilized growth hormone tends to provide difficulties for the patient.
Thus, it is at present preferred to reconstitute the growth hormone as late as possible before use and to store and ship the formulation in a lyophilized state. The chain from the manufacturer to the pharmacy is apt for handling the formulations at a controlled low temperature of e.g. 4.degree. C. which allows for a long shelf life of up to two years.
However, the extended use of pen systems for self-medication and the expanded field of use calls for a formulation which is stable for a sufficient long time with the end user under conditions where "sufficient" cooling is not always available.
Preferably, a formulation should be stable with the end user in a lyophilized state for about one month and additionally for one month in a reconstituted state in a pen device for the intended period of use of a cartridge.
Thus, there is a need for more stable formulations of growth hormone being stable in a lyophilized state at a relative high temperature for a period and additionally for a period of use at a relatively high temperature in solution. Such stabilization is of very great importance when moving the administration of the growth hormone from clinics to the homes of the individuals to be treated where optimal storage may not be available as indicated above.
Furthermore, the shift in pattern of administration of growth hormone to the use of pen devices calls for a stable dissolved formulation comprising growth hormone in order to facilitate the handling to be performed by the patient. A stable dissolved formulation comprising growth hormone may be produced ready to use in the form of cartridges fitting into the pen device used by the patient who may then avoid the reconstitution of the formulation and, hence, will not have to be in the possession of a lyophilized formulation, a suitable vehicle for reconstitution as well as the necessary skill and sterile equipment for sterile reconstitution of the formulation.
For safety reasons it will also be desirable to avoid the reconstitution of a lyophilized formulation just before the use of the formulation.
Furthermore, it would also be an advantage to avoid the lyophilization step in the production of growth hormone formulations. Lyophilization is a time consuming and costly process and is also often a "bottleneck" in the production due to the limited capacity of the freeze drier.
Thus, there is a need to reduce the rate of the degradation processes in order to allow for dissolved hGH formulations being stable during shelf life and during the period of use of up to one month.
Prior attempts to stabilize hGH has not fully succeeded in preventing the formation of dimer. The problems associated with dimer formation is e.g noted in Becker, G. W., Biotechnology and Applied Biochemistry 9, 478 (1987).
International Patent Publication No. WO 89/09614 and Australian patent application No. 30771/89 disclose a stable pharmaceutical formulation containing human growth hormone, glycine, and mannitol. Such a formulation shows improved stability during normal processing and storage in a lyophilized state as well as in the period of use after the reconstitution.
Published European patent application No. 303 746 discloses that animal growth hormone may be stabilized with various stabilizers to give decreased formation of insolubles and preservation of the soluble activity in aqueous environments, such stabilizers including certain polyols, amino acids, polymers of amino acids having a charged side group at physiological pH, and choline salts. Polyols are selected from the group consisting of non-reducing sugars, sugar alcohols, sugar acids, pentaerythritol, lactose, water-soluble dextrans and Ficoll; amino acids are selected from the group consisting of glycine, sarcosine, lysine or salts thereof, serine, arginine or salts thereof, betaine, N,N,-dimethyl-glycine, aspartic acid or salts thereof, glutamic acid or salts thereof; a polymer of an amino acid having a charged side group at physiological pH may be selected from polylysine, polyaspartic acid, polyglutamic acid, polyarginine, polyhistidine, polyornithine and salts thereof; and choline derivatives are selected from the group consisting of choline chloride, choline dihydrogen citrate, choline bitartrate, choline bicarbonate, tricholine citrate, choline ascorbate, choline borate, choline gluconate, choline phosphate, di(choline)sulphate and dicholine mucate.
U.S. patent specification No. 4,917,685 discloses a delivery device designed to be implanted comprising growth hormone stabilized using the same stabilizers as mentioned in EP 303746.
Published European patent application No. 374,120 discloses a stabilized formulation comprising hGH and a polyol having three hydroxy groups. Glycerol and tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane are mentioned. Furthermore, the presence of histidine hydrochloride as a buffer together with the polyol is disclosed.
International Patent Publication No. WO 92/00998 discloses that crystals may be formed crystallizing growth hormone with zinc.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/12811 discloses stabilized formulations of growth hormone in the form of a lyophilized powder or an aqueous solution comprising asparagine.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/19776 discloses protein formulations comprising growth hormone comprising citrate as buffer substance being more stable than formulations comprising phosphate buffer. The formulations may also comprise amino acids such as glycine and alanine and/or mannitol or other sugar alcohols and/or glycerol and/or other carbohydrates and optionally a preservative such as benzyl alcohol.
International Patent Publication No. WO 94/03198 discloses a stable aqueous formulation containing human growth hormone, a buffer, a non-ionic surfactant, and, optionally, a neutral salt, mannitol, or, a preservative.
Published European patent application No. 177,478 discloses a prolonged release composition comprising zinc and somatotropin in a continuous phase with a biocompatible oil.
Published European patent application No. 216,485 discloses a sustained-release composition comprising zinc and somatotropin in a vehicle comprising a vegetable oil and an adjuvant, especially beeswax, aluminum monostearate, carnauba wax or paraffin.
Published European patent application No. 277,043 discloses recovering somatotropin from an aqueous solution by adding a salt of a transition metal and precipitation of an insoluble complex.
International Patent Publication No. WO 93/13792 discloses a delayed release implantable device comprising a somatotropin and zinc and optionally a basic side group containing amino acid solubilizing Zn-somatotropin, arginine, alanine, histidine and glutamic acid being mentioned as examples of amino acids.
International Patent Publication No. WO 92/17200 discloses stable growth hormone metal ion formulations in the form of dimers showing stability to denaturation. The formulations may comprise glycine and optionally additionally alanine, glutamine, asparagine, arginine or lysine, such amino acids being particularly advantageous when lyophilizing the formulation to create a sufficient mass to form a stable, dry caked formulation.